When Malfoy Met Granger
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Draco Malfoy kembali bertemu Hermione Granger setelah 5 tahun berlalu? Diawali dengan pertemuan konyol di sebuah jembatan, akankah sesuatu di antara mereka berubah?/Tidak, tidak.. Yang benar saja, Malfoy ingin bunuh diri?/Hanya fic ringan selingan, RnR?:)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter** **J. K. Rowling**

Again **;** Harry Potter and all other related subject matter belongs to J.K. Rowling

I just own the idea and the plot

.

Rated T

Romantic, Humor (but maybe failed, sorry)

.

OOC, 5 years after war

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf)

.

Hanya fic ringan :)

 _Anyway, I'm struggling with writer's block_ T_T

I made this story just because I want to refresh my brain.

So yeah, just enjoy, hope you like it

.

.

 **When Malfoy Met Granger**

 **Ms. Loony Lovegood**

.

.

.

Granger mengucek matanya pelan, memastikan. Dan ya, dia memang Granger, maksudku Granger yang itu, Hermione Granger, salah satu dari Golden Trio—pahlawan dunia sihir. Memangnya Granger yang mana lagi?

Dari kejauhan, edaran fokusnya menangkap sejumput surai platina menyala—tepatnya mungkin sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang—yang menyambut silau atensi karamelnya yang kini pun semakin berkilat penasaran. _But yesss_ , err rambut perak itu benar-benar menyilaukan, demi Merlin! Kau tahu, bagaikan intan berlian di tengah pekatnya lumpur. Tapi ah, kenapa sekarang Hermione malah mulai memujinya? Huh, oke hentikan. Tapi kalau mau jujur _sih_ , gadis hazel itu sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Malfoy—ah, tidak .. tidak, maksudku 'Orang Yang Ia Pikir Malfoy' itu memang sengaja menaruh gel secara berlebihan di rambutnya. Dan sekali lagi Hermione Granger berkedip lantas mengucek kembali matanya, tapi kali ini dengan tak sabar—bahkan beberapa bulu mata lentiknya sampai rontok, tapi ia tak menyadarinya, tentu saja.

'Apakah dia Malfoy? Maksudku benar-benar Malfoy yang 'itu'?' Sang gadis brunette membatin penasaran. Sebenarnya ia hendak menyangkal, tapi jika dipikir dengan logika serta fakta yang ada, memangnya ada berapa banyak orang di Inggris yang memiliki rambut khas berwarna perak mencolok seperti itu selain _keturunan-sialan-Malfoy_ , eh? Ia meniup poninya sebal, memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal apalagi jika memang 'Orang Yang Ia Pikir Malfoy' itu ternyata benar-benar Malfoy yang _asli_. Ugh, ia ingin mengabaikannya, tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu. Maksudku Hermione sedari lahir telah dikaruniai rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar akan berbagai hal, termasuk ... ya, hal yang satu ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau memang pria itu benar-benar Malfoy, si congkak Draco Malfoy, lantas apa yang tengah dilakukannya di jembatan sepi seperti ini? Dan lagi, ia terus saja menatap ke arah bawah jembatan. Apa ia sedang memastikan kedalaman air yang baik untuk meloncat dari atas sana? Ah, tidak ... tidak. Yang benar saja, Malfoy ingin bunuh diri? Oh Merliiin, tidak mungkin. Tapi ... errr, siapa yang tahu, 'kan?

Hermione mulai berpikir yang macam-macam dan semakin ia berpikir, semakin pikirannya berubah aneh dan menakutkan. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang yang hendak melakukan bunuh diri tepat di depan cuping hidungnya dan ia tidak mencegahnya, sekalipun orang itu merupakan orang menyebalkan nomor satu di dunia sekaliber Draco Malfoy. Dan akhirnya setelah pergolakan batin yang cukup panjang, maka dengan hati yang mantap Hermione mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, mengangguk yakin sekali lagi bahwa _ia harus menolongnya_ lalu kemudian memacu langkah tegas ke arah sosok itu berada, dan terus memangkas jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Namun belum jua Hermione sampai di sana, orang itu tiba-tiba sudah mengangkat satu kakinya dan kemudian yang satunya lagi ke salah satu besi jembatan. Hermione yang melihat itu membulatkan manik cokelatnya horror dan sekarang ia bahkan sudah berlari panik. Dan ...

HAP! Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis Gryffindor itu langsung memeluk pria itu erat dari belakang, dengan tujuan bahwa pria itu akan membatalkan niatnya untuk melompat turun ke bawah jembatan. Hermione bisa merasakan pipinya menyentuh sebuah jaket kulit—yang ia tebak dengan pasti harganya sangat mahal—yang sangat nyaman. Ia kehilangan akal, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bahwa ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, meskipun ia harus bertindak memalukan seperti ini, ia tak begitu peduli. Bukankah seorang Gryffindor memang selalu bertindak heroik meski harus mengambil resiko sekalipun? Bagi mereka malu itu soal belakangan. Dan Hermione Jean Granger baru saja membuktikan bahwa ia adalah _Singa_ sejati, ia tersenyum lebar dan rasa bangga sontak memenuhi sudut-sudut hatinya yang rasanya kini telah menggelembung seperti balon.

Sreeet ...

Helaian-helaian halus menutupi wajah cantik Hermione—yang masih memejamkan matanya. _Well_ ya, sosok itu berbalik, menyebabkan rambut perak yang tadinya disampirkan ke depan menampar pelan wajah berbintik Hermione. Gadis itu mengernyitkan hidungnya, masih menyembunyikan permata cokelat dibalik kelopak matanya.

"FATHER!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari bawah jembatan, berusaha menarik perhatian.

 _Wait, what?!_

Dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miss Granger?!" Dor! Balon-balon yang menggelembung dan memenuhi sudut-sudut hati Hermione seketika lenyap, terganti dengan rasa tidak siap bercampur malu. Jangankan membuka matanya, menarik napas saja terasa sangat berat, namun harus bagaimana lagi? Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Hermione memberanikan diri untuk 'menghadapi' kenyataan yang _pahit_ ini.

"Err .. Mis...Mister Malfoy?" Suara gadis itu terdengar seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan hingga terdengar sangat-sangat aneh saat dia mengeluarkannya. Wajahnya bertransformasi dalam hitungan detik, memerah seperti tomat matang.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Hermione tak dapat berhenti mengumpat—meskipun hanya dalam hati, tentu saja. Apa yang barusan dilakukannya? Benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Mengapa ia memeluk seseorang secara sembarangan seperti ini? Alih-alih berhasil menyelamatkan hidup orang itu, ia justru mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri dan tentunya hanya mendapat malu! Oh, demi kolor Merlin! **Memeluk 'Orang Yang Ia Pikir Malfoy'**. Benar-benar lucu. Meski sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya salah, maksudku orang itu memang Malfoy yang _asli,_ tapi ... aaaaarghhhh! Itu Malfoy Senior! Lucius Malfoy tepatnya! Apa ia sudah gila?! Memeluk orang sekaku batang kelapa itu dengan erat? Sontak nyali singanya menciut begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia tak menyangka jika Lucius bisa memiliki selera fashion yang begitu bagus seperti sekarang ini. Apalagi dengan menyampirkan rambutnya ke depan—hingga tak nampak dari belakang—seperti tadi benar-benar membuatnya mirip Draco! Hermione tak menampik bahwa meski sudah berumur, Lucius masih terlihat keren dan juga—

"Father! Apa kau masih di sana? Lihat, aku sudah menemukannya!" Sebuah suara lain kembali menginterupsi, membuat Hermione merasa sedikit bersyukur—karena hal itu membuat Lucius Malfoy berhenti menatapnya dan segera berbalik, menunduk ke bawah jembatan. Hermione yakin suara itu milik Malfoy yang satunya lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy?

Dan karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah—selain rasa malunya saat ini tentunya, ia juga mendekat dan berusaha menengok ke bawah, ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Malfoy muda itu lakukan. Namun sayang sungguh sayang, ia terlalu pendek dan palang jembatan itu rupanya cukup tinggi untuknya melihat ke bawah dengan jelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengangkat kakinya ke salah satu besi jembatan—tanpa sadar sama persis yang dilakukan Lucius sebelumnya, lalu kaki yang satunya lagi. Tapi ia lupa sesuatu, yah, dia masih mengenakan _heels_ -nya dan ...

"Aaarrrghhhh!"

"Miss Granger!" Lucius reflek berseru panik, sebelah tangannya berusaha menggapai rambut megar sang Singa Gryffindor, tapi ...

"Awwww! Sakiiit, Mr. Malfooooyy!" geram Hermione sesaat sebelum...

BUK!

.

.

-o0- **To be Continued** 0o-

.

.

Hm, hi! :) Did somebody miss me (at least my stories), maybe? Or ah, did u guys even remember me? xD Long time no see, feel like I've lost my world here, I really am sorry. Muggle world sucks and I'm struggling with writer's block T_T Saya benar2 merasa kembali ke NOL (baca: kaku menulis) dan sangat2 kehilangan semangat menulis yg notabene merupakan salah satu hobi saya. But special thanks to Frankie who always be there to support me even in my worst time (he always pushed me to write some stories again) and for all my loyal readers of course that might keep waiting for the next of MBiF and VD (kalau ada). Anw, fict ini hanya selingan belaka, temanya ringan, aneh, dan lumayan konyol. Maafkan mood saya. Hanya hiburan utk diri sendiri dan juga mungkin utk kalian2 yg membacanya.

But no lie, I'd like to hear your opinion. Should I continue this or not? But tbh I'm on my way for the 2nd chap if you guys really want to know what's next.

(again sorry for the long AN)

.

.

Bunch of love,

Ms. Loony Lovegood


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter** **by** **J. K. Rowling**

Again **;** Harry Potter and all other related subject matter belongs to J.K. Rowling

I just own the idea and the plot

.

Rated T

Romantic, Humor (but maybe failed, sorry)

.

OOC, 5 years after war

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf)

.

Hanya fic ringan :)

 _Anyway, I'm struggling with writer's block_ T_T

I made this story just because I want to refresh my brain.

So yeah, just enjoy, hope you like it

.

 **~oOo~**

.

" _Miss Granger?!" Dor! Balon-balon yang menggelembung dan memenuhi sudut-sudut hati Hermione seketika lenyap, terganti dengan rasa tidak siap bercampur malu. Jangankan membuka matanya, menarik napas saja terasa sangat berat, namun harus bagaimana lagi? Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Hermione memberanikan diri untuk 'menghadapi' kenyataan yang pahit ini._

" _Err .. Mis...Mister Malfoy?" Suara gadis itu terdengar seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan hingga terdengar sangat-sangat aneh saat dia mengeluarkannya. Wajahnya bertransformasi dalam hitungan detik, memerah seperti tomat matang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **When Malfoy Met Granger**

 **by** **Ms. Loony Lovegood**

.

.

.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Hermione tak dapat berhenti mengumpat—meskipun hanya dalam hati, tentu saja. Apa yang barusan dilakukannya? Benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Mengapa ia memeluk seseorang secara sembarangan seperti ini? Alih-alih berhasil menyelamatkan hidup orang itu, ia justru mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri dan tentunya hanya mendapat malu! Oh, demi kolor Merlin! **Memeluk 'Orang Yang Ia Pikir Malfoy'**. Benar-benar lucu. Meski sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya salah, maksudku orang itu memang Malfoy yang _asli,_ tapi ... aaaaarghhhh! Itu Malfoy Senior! Lucius Malfoy tepatnya! Apa ia sudah gila?! Memeluk orang sekaku batang kelapa itu dengan erat? Sontak nyali singanya menciut begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia tak menyangka jika Lucius bisa memiliki selera fashion yang begitu bagus seperti sekarang ini. Apalagi dengan menyampirkan rambutnya ke depan—hingga tak nampak dari belakang—seperti tadi benar-benar membuatnya mirip Draco! Hermione tak menampik bahwa meski sudah berumur, Lucius masih terlihat keren dan juga—

" _Father_! Apa kau masih di sana? Lihat, aku sudah menemukannya!" Sebuah suara lain kembali menginterupsi, membuat Hermione merasa sedikit bersyukur—karena hal itu membuat Lucius Malfoy berhenti menatapnya dan segera berbalik, menunduk ke bawah jembatan. Hermione yakin suara itu milik Malfoy yang satunya lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy?

Dan karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah—selain rasa malunya saat ini tentunya, ia juga mendekat dan berusaha menengok ke bawah, ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Malfoy muda itu lakukan. Namun sayang sungguh sayang, ia terlalu pendek dan palang jembatan itu rupanya cukup tinggi untuknya melihat ke bawah dengan jelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengangkat kakinya ke salah satu besi jembatan—tanpa sadar sama persis yang dilakukan Lucius sebelumnya, lalu kaki yang satunya lagi. Tapi ia lupa sesuatu, yah, dia masih mengenakan _heels_ -nya dan ...

"Aaarrrghhhh!"

"Miss Granger!" Lucius reflek berseru panik, sebelah tangannya berusaha menggapai rambut megar Hermione tapi ...

"Sakiiit, Mr. Malfoooy!" geram Hermione sesaat sebelum...

BUK!

"Aku hanya berhasil menangkap sebelas helai rambutnya," Lucius bergumam sedih sambil menatapi telapak tangan pucatnya yang menggenggam beberapa helai surai kecokelatan milik Hermione yang berhasil ia 'selamatkan'—dan ya, dia benar-benar menghitungnya, kautahu. Sementara sang empunya rambut sudah jatuh ke dasar jembatan bersama dengan kantung-kantung belanjaannya—ya, Hermione baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan Muggle ketika ia melihat seorang _Malfoy_ berdiri di atas jembatan dan mengiranya akan bunuh diri. 'Sok pahlawan', begitulah kiranya para Slytherin akan menyebutnya.

Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya takut bahkan ketika ia sudah merasa tubuhnya menimpa sesuatu. Ia membatin heran, mengapa ia tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke dasar jembatan ini? Bahkan sepertinya hanya sedetik atau dua detik saja. Ada yang aneh. Apakah memang airnya tak dalam? Atau hanya ilusinya saja lantaran sangat takut? Dan oh, Merlin ... kemungkinan terburuknya; apakah ia sudah mati sehingga ia bahkan tak lagi merasakan sakit sama sekali?

"Haccciiin!" Sebuah suara lagi-lagi mengusik dilemanya. Draco Malfoy bersin berkali-kali. Dan anehnya suara pria itu terdengar begitu dekat. Hermione membuka matanya cepat dan seketika ia merasa ingin bunuh diri saja. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy yang setengah tubuhnya kini sudah basah dengan sebagian rambut megar Hermione menutupi wajahnya.

" _So_ _—_ _sorry_ ," satu-satunya personil wanita di Golden Trio itu berujar terbata-bata. Wajahnya kembali merona hebat. Hanya butuh satu detik untuknya menyingkirkan tubuh beserta rambutnya dari Draco Malfoy. Ia berdiri tegak dengan cepat—sekejap ia sadar akan air jernih mengalir yang nyatanya hanya sebatas tumitnya. Ia mendongak ke arah jembatan, dan lagi... Ia merasa sangat bodoh seketika karena ternyata itu bukanlah jembatan yang tinggi, hanya sekitar empat atau lima meter dari dasar tempatnya berdiri. Sial. _Double_ sial. Dengan enggan, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Draco Malfoy yang masih terlentang pasrah dengan 'sesuatu' tepat di atas wajahnya.

Satu detik ...

Dua detik ...

Tiga de—

Hermione Granger berteriak histeris.

"Aaaaaarrrgghh! Malfoyyy!" Di atas sana, Lucius hanya menggeleng dan membuang muka ke arah lain karena—

" _Granger?! I_ _s it you?_ _?_ _I know your voice so well!_ _"_ Draco menjerit tak kalah kaget. _"_ _But... I can't see anything. There is som_ — _"_ Dengan sigap Hermione menjulurkan tangannya. Namun terlambat, Draco sudah lebih dulu meraih 'sesuatu' yang menghalangi penglihatannya itu dan memperhatikannya dengan saksama dengan netra kelabunya yang perlahan membulat membesar. Anehnya sedetik setelahnya, wajahnya ikut memerah parah.

"A..aku, a...a..aku tak sengaja! _I...I really am sorry_." Permata peraknya membulat sempurna kali ini—terkejut, sementara tangannya masih menggengam sebuah bra berenda berwarna hijau berlabelkan _Victoria Secret_. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, ini terasa sungguh canggung. Ia melihat berkeliling sebentar dan segera paham dari mana asalnya "kacamata hijau unik" itu. Beberapa kantong belanjaan yang berserakan dan basah terkena air menjelaskan semuanya.

Hermione tak butuh waktu lama untuk merampas bra itu dan masih dengan wajah merah padam, ia memasukkannya kembali ke kantong belanjaan terdekat yang bisa ia raih. Sedang Draco yang masih salah tingkah berusaha membuat mimik wajahnya senormal mungkin. Jujur, ia sangat ingin tertawa, tentu saja—kapan lagi seorang Slytherin bisa melihat _a Gryffindor's underwear_? Terlebih orang itu adalah Hermione Jean Granger. Pppfftt. Tapi melihat kondisi wanita Singa di hadapannya sekarang, ia berusaha mati-matian menahannya. Entah mengapa terbersit sedikit rasa kasihan dan rasa tidak enak, ia bahkan tak mengerti dari mana perasaan itu berasal. Dan ah, ia bahkan hampir lupa akan dirinya yang nyatanya masih memiliki secuil perasaan simpati terhadap orang lain—apalagi untuk seorang Gryffindor _and for Merlin's sake, it's Granger!_ Sejak kapan? Ataukah ini bukan rasa simpati semata? Jangan-jangan ...

'Tidak, tidak.' Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, beberapa tetes air jatuh dari sana. Ugh, kalau mau jujur, Hermione berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Draco itu pria yang seksi terlepas dari segala sifat menyebalkannya.

" _Son_ , _did u really find it_ _?_ _And_ _Ms. Granger, a_ _re you really okay_ _?"_ Surai platina yang lain terlihat mencuat dari atas jembatan, Hermione memutar kepalanya ke atas, mengangguk sebelum Draco ikut mendongak dan menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia bergumam seperti 'aku menjatuhkannya lagi' atau 'bagaimana ini'.

"Apa yang kaucari?" tanya Hermione penasaran, lupa sejenak akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kantung-kantung belanjaannya telah ia taruh di tempat yang lebih kering. Sementara itu Draco yang celana jeans-nya telah digulung hampir selutut mulai menunduk dan mencari kembali barang "entah-apa-itu". Merasa diabaikan, Hermione maju selangkah dan mendaratkan pukulan kecil di kepala Draco.

"Ouuch! Kau apa-apaan, Granger?!"

"Kau tidak menjawabku." Gadis itu melipat tangan di dada.

"Memangnya kau siapaku?"

Deg! Iya ya, memangnya Hermione siapanya Malfoy?

" _Err,_ _sorry_ _._ _I'm just curious though_ _._ " Entah kenapa gadis itu merasa malu sendiri. Ia baru saja menjitak kepala seseorang di hadapan ayah kandung orang itu. Ups, ia lupa. Dan sekadar informasi, pasca perang dunia sihir berakhir, semuanya berubah. Ya, termasuk keluarga Malfoy. Setelah mendekam di Azkaban selama tiga tahun, akhirnya Lucius dibebaskan secara bersyarat dan juga karena ia berhasil menguak nama-nama baru dan menjadikan posisinya sebagai mantan _De_ _ath-_ _E_ _ater_ yang sebenarnya bukan dalang utama dari segala kejahatan yang dilakukan Voldemort. Singkatnya, ia hanya korban. Dan entahlah, semenjak kejadian itu Si Kaku Batang Kelapa menjadi sedikit ramah, mungkin tuntutan lingkungan atau semacamnya, entahlah. Tapi setidaknya ia mulai bisa menyapa orang-orang yang bukan berasal dari golongan darah murni sepertinya. Dan kini bibirnya sudah cukup bisa menyunggingkan senyum tulus—meski tipis—ke orang-orang sekitar (percayalah, ia butuh latihan khusus untuk ini setiap pagi di depan cermin), termasuk kepada Hermione Granger sekalipun yang notabene adalah seorang penyihir _Muggle-Born._ Fakta anehnya Lucius benar-benar mulai menyukai hal-hal Muggle, kautahu.

Tiga menit berlalu dengan hening, akhirnya Draco berpaling sembari menyeka keringatnya. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa dua selalu lebih baik daripada satu, maka dari itu ia membuka mulut dan berkata datar ke arah Hermione.

"Aku mencari gigi emas ayahku. Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa membantu mencarinya."

" _Wait, what?!_ "

"Gigi emas, Granger," ulang Draco sabar. "Kautahu, kami sangat jarang berkunjung ke lingkungan Muggle. Dan hari ini _Father_ mengajakku. Sewaktu kami melewati jembatan ini, ia dengan tiba-tiba begitu tertarik dengan _view_ disini dan mengajakku untuk ber- _selfie_ ria menggunakan tong...tong...tonggos, ah bukan..bukan...tong—"

"Tongsis," potong Hermione cepat. Malfoy muda tertawa pelan. Sungguh pemandangan langka bagi seorang Hermione Granger.

" _Y_ _eah, that's what I mean_ _."_

"Lalu bagaimana bisa gigi emasnya terjatuh ke sini?" Hermione semakin penasaran.

"Aku juga tak mengerti, yang jelas itu karena aku yang tak sengaja menyodok wajahnya dengan tong ... tong... _d_ _amn it, I forget that thingy shit again!_ Tong—"

"Tongsis!" Keduanya mendongak. Suara itu berasal dari atas sana, ternyata si Tua Malfoy menguping sejak tadi. "Kau mulai membicarakan aibku, _Son_." Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dramatis dan beranjak pergi. Samar-samar terdengar seruan seperti _'_ _Cepat temukan dan kita akan bertemu di Starbucks. Jangan lupa mengajak Ms. Granger juga'._

Draco menggeleng prihatin. "Lihat Granger, bahkan sekarang ia lebih gaul dariku." Dan kini gantian Hermione yang tertawa sementara Draco hanya menghembuskan napas letih.

" _A_ _nyway_ _Malfoy_ ..."

" _Y_ _es?_ " Si Pirang itu menoleh cepat.

" _Why don't we use an_ _Accio_ _spell_ _?_ "

"_"

"_"

Sial! Dia penyihir, mengapa ia bisa sampai lupa?! Dan sepanjang sore itu Draco tak henti-hentinya bersikap uring-uringan.

.

 **o0o**

.

"Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan tiba—"

 _"So do I,"_ Draco memotong reflek, merasa setuju.

"—tanpa adanya lemparan mantra atau bahkan hinaan dan ejekan," Hermione berkata, mengawang-awang. Ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya sebelum ia berbalik dan memberikan senyum hangatnya untuk Draco Malfoy, bisa dibilang ini yang pertama kali—yang anehnya justru membuat perut pemuda pirang itu serasa jumpalitan. Pasti ini efek _ngopi_ di tempat Muggle, batinnya menuduh.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Malfoy. Dan err juga untuk kopinya." Jeda sedikit. "Kautahu, ini terima kasih pertamaku untukmu." Gadis itu tertawa lepas, jujur saja ia merasa agak konyol. Terlebih ia tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Harry dan Ron jika ia ceritakan nanti.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sama-sama, Granger." Hermione tak yakin benar tapi ia merasa bahwa sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, wajah Malfoy merona samar di bawah naungan cahaya lampu-lampu remang di jalan depan rumahnya.

"Hm, kupikir aku akan pulang sekarang. _Mother_ pasti heran melihat _Father_ ber- _apparate_ duluan dan ia pasti mulai bertanya macam-macam." Manik perak Draco yang berpendar dalam keremangan menelisik ke segala arah, kepala pirangnya berputar sedikit.

"Tenang saja, di sini aman untuk ber- _apparate,"_ jelas si gadis Gryffindor seolah membaca pikiran Draco. Namun dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Tapi kau serius tak mau mampir dulu?" Mau tak mau, si pemuda pirang kembali menaruh atensi padanya. Samar, sangat samar ia bisa menangkap sedikit nada berharap di dalamnya. Yang benar saja?

"Oh hm, mungkin lain kali. Thanks, Granger. Ini sudah pukul delapan, rasanya aku tak sabar ingin berendam air hangat dan juga—" Sadar ia kebanyakan bicara (yang sangat jarang dilakukannya) Draco tetiba berhenti dan berdeham untuk menetralisir hawa sekitar yang tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin.

"Oh _well_ , tak apa," Hermione mencicit. _"Hopethatnexttimecomesoon."_

 _"Pardon?"_

Merasa keceplosan, Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada. Ah, ibumu pasti mencarimu. Pulanglah, Malfoy," katanya mengubah arah. Yang diajak bicara terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Hm, kau kosong besok?"

"Oh ya, rumahku kosong besok. Ayah dan ibuku akan berkunjung ke rumah pamanku," jawab Hermione ling-lung.

Draco Malfoy terbahak. Sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, lagi-lagi si jenius Granger menyadari kebodohannya. Sumpah serapah kembali bersorak-sorai di batinnya yang ditujukan khusus untuknya sendiri.

"Maksudku kau _free_?" Draco menyahut di sela tawanya.

 _"Shut up,_ Malfoy _,"_ akhirnya Hermione berujar, agak tersinggung setelah Draco tak kunjung berhenti tergelak di tempatnya.

"Uh oh uh, maaf Granger. Hanya saja kau terlihat aneh malam ini. Tak terlihat seperti Granger sangar yang dulu kukenal di Hogwarts—(Hermione memutar bola mata, sebal)—kau terlihat agak hmm _well ..."_ Draco berhenti sejenak, mencari-cari kata yang pas, "berbeda," lanjutnya pada akhirnya.

 _Semakin cantik juga._ Draco merasa pipinya sedikit panas ketika dengan seenaknya hatinya ikut berkomentar.

Si gadis bersurai cokelat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _"I hope in a good way."_

"Ya, tentu saja." Oh tidak, pemuda itu menjawab kelewat cepat.

 _"Same to you."_ Si pirang mengerjap. "Kau terlihat lebih berperikepenyihiran sekarang."

 _"I take that as compliment."_ Seringai itu. Ugh, Hermione selalu berpikir itu sangat menyebalkan tapi sekarang diam-diam ia malah merasa terpesona.

 _Tampan,_ ia membatin tak sadar.

"Oh tidak." Draco menengok jam saku yang dibawanya, seolah tersadar ia lantas berkata, "Tak kusangka berdiri dan mengobrol dengan _berang-berang_ menghabiskan tiga puluh lima menit waktuku yang berharga—ouch! Kau galak sekali, Granger." Kini gantian Hermione yang menyeringai setelah berhasil menjitak kepala pirang Draco, lagi (yang sedetik membuat pemuda itu terpana karena merasa seringai Hermione cukup mirip dengan miliknya). Di jidat gadis itu Draco seolah bisa membaca sesuatu seperti _siapa suruh, salahmu sendiri._

"Aku tak akan meminta maaf karena itu tapi ya kau pulanglah sekarang. Tak baik seekor _ferret_ pulang malam-malam sendirian." Hermione berujar geli, membuat si pemuda Malfoy melotot.

"Aku tak suka kata itu," komentarnya.

"Siapa peduli," balas Hermione cuek sementara Draco hanya menghembuskan napas jengkel.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Hmm, jadi... besok?" Hermione mengangguk. Keduanya merasa ini seolah tak nyata, maksudku sejak kapan seekor berang-berang cokelat akhirnya akur dengan musang albino? Lucu juga memang. _But people are people and they do changed, right?_

 _"Alright, see you tomorrow then."_

 _"See you."_ Dan dengan hantaran senyum manis seorang Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy langsung ber- _apparate_ ke Malfoy Manor.

Ugh, ia harus siap dengan segala sesuatu yang akan ibunya tanyakan nanti.

.

 **o0o**

.

Draco sedang berendam, fokusnya melayang ke langit-langit polos di atasnya sementara kepalanya mulai memikirkan segala hal absurd yang baru saja terjadi hari ini di antara dirinya, ayahnya, dan juga Hermione Granger. Antara diriku, dirimu, dan dirinya. Antara ada dan tiada. Antara—ugh, kenapa seorang Malfoy mulai berpikir idiot begini?

 _"Kau sedang kasmaran, Son? Kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh secara terus-terusan sejak kau sampai di sini," Narcissa menatap putra satu-satunya jenaka. "Gadis Gryffindor, eh? Wah, kalau begitu ini keajaiban," tambahnya lagi sembari mengedip menggoda tatkala dilihatnya putra semata wayangnya yang masih tak berniat membahasnya dan lebih memilih melesat ke kamarnya._

 _"Gigi emasku penyebabnya, Cissy. Gigi ini memang pembawa keberuntungan." Suara berat tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang wanita anggun itu. Sang istri berbalik tersenyum dan Lucius balas tersenyum yang seketika itu juga memantulkan silau menyilaukan dari gigi emasnya. Lucius gitu lho, gigi pun harus mencerminkan derajat pemakainya 'kan?_

Dan begitulah Malfoy senior yang sekarang. Mereka sudah cukup banyak berubah, pengalaman di masa lalu membuat keduanya jera. Mengingat masa remaja Draco sangat dipertaruhkan kala itu, maka sebagai gantinya mereka memutuskan untuk tak mengikat Draco dalam hubungan perjodohan sesama Darah Murni yang terkesan kolot—meskipun mereka tahu benar bahwa si anak bungsu Greengrass tergila-gila akut kepada Draco. Tapi saatnya Draco diberi pilihan, 'kan? Lagipula hidup hanya sekali, mati sekali, dan jatuh cinta pun sekali. _After all_ , Hermione Granger sama sekali bukan pilihan yang buruk terlepas dari status darahnya (ya, dia cantik, menarik, dan cerdas) dan lagipula kalau Hermione benar-benar menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Draco, secara tak sengaja ini akan menguntungkan keluarga Malfoy dengan pandangan baru yang positif dari masyarakat sihir bukan?

 _But well_ ngomong-ngomong tentang asmara dan cinta, hari ini benar-benar semacam cinta segitiga yang aneh, ah bukan, bukan seperti itu (mau dikemanakan Narcissa?). Tapi semacam pertemuan segitiga yang aneh, ya mungkin ini terdengar sedikit lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya—Draco mengangguk tak sadar. Dua Malfoy satu Granger. Satu Granger dua Malfoy. Dua hati satu rasa, satu rasa dua hati. Satu Gryf—Draco berhenti berpikir, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam otaknya hingga dengan seenaknya memutar balikkan hal-hal yang dipikirkannya begitu saja. Ini tidak benar, ia yang harus mengatur otaknya bukan dia yang diatur otaknya sendiri. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas lelah. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan pikirannya masih saja terpaku pada satu orang dan seolah berkonspirasi, sepertinya memang otaknya yang enggan meninggalkan bayang-bayang si gadis Gryffindor berambut semak itu. Duh, ada apa ini? Diam-diam Draco merasa agak cemas. Demi Merlin, ia baru bertemu Granger sehari ini, dan efeknya sudah seperti ini? Jelas-jelas ini bukan efek _ngopi_ lagi—terlebih kopi itu pasti aman dari sianida, buktinya ia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Granger pasti menyihirnya, ya perempuan itu pasti melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa?

Tak ingin ribut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Draco mencoba mencari kesibukan lain. Diambilnya beberapa busa di _bathtub_ -nya dan segera saja meniupkannya ke udara sehingga membentuk gelembung-gelembung busa yang bulat dan besar-besar. Ia tersenyum senang dan ...

"Ha ha ha. Ho ho ho. Ha ha ha." Duh, akhirnya si Malfoy muda ketawa-ketiwi bak orang gila.

Sementara itu di tempat lain di waktu yang sama ...

Sesosok gadis bersurai cokelat gelap tengah berbaring terlentang di kamarnya. Sebelas dua belas dengan Malfoy, gadis itu memikirkannya juga, yeah Si Pirang itu. Meskipun Hermione sudah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca buku, tetap saja pikirannya berseliweran ke mana-mana— _well_ sebenarnya tak ke mana-mana juga sih, hanya ke sosok yang satu itu saja. Hermione bergerak-gerak geli di atas kasurnya, persis seperti orang yang kebelet pipis. Ia menangkupkan bukunya di wajahnya, melepaskannya lagi, dan kembali ditangkupkan hingga beberapa kali ia melakukannya secara berulang sampai akhirnya ia malah menggigiti bukunya sendiri dengan atensi yang mengawang-awang ke langit-langit kamarnya dan ...

"Hi hi hi. Ha ha ha. Hi hi hi." Duh, dan akhirnya sama saja, si gadis Granger juga tertawa-tawa sendiri—hampir mirip dengan gelak tawa hantu khas asal Indonesia. Ih, seram.

.

.

- **o0- To be Continued -0o-**

.

.

Hi, semuanya:) maafkan saya untuk timing update yang cukup lama. Membuat genre humor membutuhkan mood yang bagus sementara sebulan ke belakang ini mood saya tak begitu bagus lantaran ya, Muggle things as usual xD but I'm back! Ada yang nunggu cerita ini? Apakah ini membuat kalian tertawa atau minimal tersenyum, mungkin? Well, ini memang bukan cerita yang full humor sih, tapi semoga menghibur, ya (soalnya selera humor saya juga cukup aneh memang).

Ah ya, karena ini hanya fic ringan selingan untuk **MBiF** dan **VD** yang temanya terkesan serius, tadinya saya ingin menamatkannya di chap ini, lantas takut kepanjangan dan membuat kalian menguap bosan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menambah satu chap lagi. Semoga kalian masih sudi membacanya.

Jadi gimana? Masih setia nunggu kelanjutannya? Give me your thoughts with some reviews, maybe? Saya butuh asupan semangat agar mood saya tejaga kestabilannya(?), hehe. Chap depan kayaknya Draco akan berkunjung ke rumah Hermione deh, hm well sedikit spoiler.

Anyway, maaf kalau ada yang _miss_ semacam typo atau sejenisnya, ngetik lewat hp lumayan bikin capek soalnya. Dan maaf juga kalau gaya menulis saya menurun dan membuat kalian bosan, kelamaan hiatus *shrugs

Thanks for the reviews, favs, n follows in the previous chap, that means a lot. See you in the next chapter!

.

.

.

with love,

Ms. Loony Lovegood


End file.
